We Are Broken
by CSIVegasChick14
Summary: The title is kind of lame. Edward, Emmett and Jasper become the guardians of their little sister Nikki. How do they handle the teenager? My friend Dana is helping me with this story! Rated T just in case COMPLETE! sequal to come
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ALL HUMAN!! NO VAMPIRES OR WEARWOLVES!! 

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ALL OF THE CHARACTERS. The only characters I own are the ones that don't have the last name of CULLEN or SWAN but I do own NIKKI CULLEN.**

CharactersEdward Cullen~19

Jasper Cullen~22

Emmett Cullen~25

Nikki Grace Cullen~14

Bella Swan~19

Rosalie Swan~24

Alice Swan~22

Carlisle Cullen (Barley in the story)~ N/A

Esme Cullen (Barley in the story)~ N/A

Derrick James~14

Alyson Sawyer~14

Dana Sinclair~14

Masen Adams~14

Character Descriptions

Edward Cullen: Bronze Hair, usually spiked up. Brown eyes. (I know they're not really brown but they're not vampires.) He's five foot eight. Practicing Medicine at the Cullen Memorial Hospital in Forks, Washington. (The hospital was in the Cullen family for generations.) He has been dating his high school girlfriend Bella Swan for over two years now.

Jasper Cullen: Honey color hair, curly. His eyes are a bronze color. He's five foot seven. He's also practicing Medicine at the Cullen Memorial Hospital in Forks, Washington. He's been dating his high school girlfriend Alice Swan for about five years now.

Emmett Cullen: He's the oldest Cullen. He has dark brown short hair. His eyes are also brown; sometimes they look like they're black. He's six feet tall. He's going to be promoted to chief of Police at the Forks Police station. He's engaged to his high school girlfriend Rosalie Swan and is going to marry her in a few months.

Nikki Cullen: The youngest of her siblings. Full name is Nikki Grace Cullen. Has long solid dark brown hair. She has honeysuckle eyes. She's five foot one. She goes to Forks Jr. High. She's in eighth grade. Her three brothers are so protective of her. She's the captain and the pitcher on her school's Champion Softball team. She's not too skinny but not too heavy. She's average weight.

Bella Swan: She has long dark brown hair. She also has brown eyes. She's five foot two. She's dating her high school boyfriend Edward Cullen for over two years now. She's going to school to work on opening her own Coffee Shop. Average weight.

Alice Swan: Short dark brown hair (pixie cut). She also has brown eyes. She's five foot three. She's opening her own clothing/ accessory store called 'Pixies'. She's been dating her high school boyfriend Jasper Cullen for about five years now. She's skinny but not sickly skinny.

Rosalie Swan: The oldest of her sisters. She has beautiful long blonde hair. She also has brown eyes like her sisters. She's engaged to her high school boyfriend Emmett Cullen and is going to marry him in a few months. She's opening her own Beauty Salon called 'Beautiful Swan.' She's thin but not too thin she's average weight for her age.

Derrick James: He has jet-black short hair that spikes up, but he has straight bangs that come over his eyes. He has Black Eyes. (He has natural green eyes but he has black contacts.) He is five foot six. He's falling for Nikki Cullen. He is the captain and the pitcher on his school's Champion Baseball team. He's in eighth grade at Forks Washington Jr. High. He's thin buy muscular.

Alyson Sawyer: She's Nikki's best friend. She has shoulder length light brown hair. She also has blue eyes. She is five foot. She is on the track team. She is in eighth grade at Forks Washington Jr. High. She's skinny but not too skinny. She has a runner's body.

Dana Sinclair: She thinks she's the queen of the school. She's really popular. She runs with the bad crowd. She has long silky straight solid dark brown hair. She is five foot one. She's in the eighth grade at Forks Washington Jr. High. She's really skinny. She wears skanky clothing.

Masen Adams: Sandy blonde skater looking hair. Short stop for the boys Baseball team. Best friends with Derrick James. H is Five foot seven. He is in eighth grade at Forks Washington jr. High. He's thin but muscular. He's crushing on Alyson Sawyer. His eye color is green.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki's POVFlashback~ Funeral~ a month earlier

"Today we not mourn but celebrate the lives of Carlisle and Esme Cullen." The Preacher announced as the crowd dressed in black cried and stood quietly in front of the two caskets lying side by side.

_I stood next to my brothers Emmett and Jasper. My other brother Edward was on the other side of Jasper. Emmett grabbed my right hand as Jasper grabbed my left hand. I suddenly felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around and saw my best friend Alyson Sawyer standing there with tears in her eyes. I smiled sadly as I turned my head to look at the two mahogany caskets again. _

_Suddenly the song 'Hallelujah' came on by Jeff Buckley, and they started lowering the caskets into the ground. I tried my best to hold in my tears but I just couldn't. I broke down. _

"_No!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me with sympathetic eyes. Emmett tried pulling me into a hug but I pushed away. _

"_No mom! Dad! No!" I fell to the soft grass sobbing. I tried getting back up but I fell again. My legs were too weak to carry me. I felt secure arms wrap around me, I struggled to break free from the grasp but it was too strong, Then I felt two more sets of arms wrap around me, that must mean one thing, they were Edward, Emmett and Jasper. _

"_No! It's not fair!" I bawled! "It's just not fair!"_

"_Shh…" Emmett soothed as he rubbed my back. "I know." _

Present Day

"Nikki! Get ready for school!" I heard Emmett yelled once more as he banged on my door.

"Go away!" I groaned and rolled over onto my back on my bed.

"Nikki Grace! Don't make me come in there! I want you downstairs in five minutes!" He boomed.

Ever since my parents died my three brothers became my guardians. Whoo Hoo! (Sarcastic) At least we already live together it's not like I had to move anywhere.

"Ugh! Fine!" I sat up on my queen-sized bed as I flew my comforter over the side.

I brushed my teeth, got dressed and did my make-up in five minutes; that's a new record.

I decided to wear dark denim L.E.I jeans with a red 'My Chemical Romance' t-shirt. For shoes I wore dark blue 'converse chucks' the ankle ones. I put on light blue eye shadow, black mascara, black eyeliner and little bit of blush. For accessories I wore black rubber bracelets on both arms.

"Happy?" I rolled my eyes as I walked into our large kitchen.

I love our house. Our house is in the woods sorta and it's the only one; we have so much privacy. There are glass windows all around the house so when the sun shines in it lights up the whole house.

"Yeah Nikki I am." Emmett sighed.

"Are Edward and Jasper at the hospital already?"

"Yeah." He answered pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"So I guess you're taking me to school today?" I asked not too thrilled.

"Actually no. I'm dropping you off at Bella, Alice and Rosalie's house. Alice is going to take you today."

"Okay. Why?" I poured myslef some 'Frosted Flakes'.

"I have to get to the station early. Since Chief Swan left to go to Florida with Mrs. Swan I'm being promoted to Chief." He smiled.

"Oh my Gosh Emmett that's so great!" I cheered running over to him giving him a huge hug. "Mom and Dad would be so proud of you."

"Yeah." He smiled sadly but yet proudly as he motioned me to get my stuff and get into the police cruiser.

After he dropped me off at the Swan's house I climb right into Alice's Silver Porsche. Mr. and Mrs. Swan left the house to their three daughters when they moved to Florida, so the three Swan sisters live together.

"Hey girlie!" She greeted climbing into the driver's side.

"Hey Alice!" She gave me a hug.

"Ready for school?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed sarcastically as she just chuckled.

"Nikki are you still going to help setup next Friday for the store grand opening on Saturday?" Alice wondered, talking about her store 'Pixies!'

"Sure Alice defiantly!" I smiled at her as she turned the corner to enter Forks Jr. High.

"Okay have a great day Nik!"

"Thanks Alice you too!" Then she drove off.

"Nik!" I heard a familiar voice call from behind. I turned around to see my best friend.

"Hey Al!" I gave her a hug.

"Do you want to hang out after school today? Maybe go to the football game?" She asked curiously. Since it's Friday I should be able to.

"Umm, sure I would have to check with Emmett to see if I can go to the game but I can hang out." I told her as we heard the five-minute bell ring. "Well got to get to homeroom, but I'll see you in third period English."

We walked our separate ways after she nodded.

The rest of the school day went fairly well. When the walker/pickup bell rang to go home Alyson met me right outside the school.

"Al, I'm going to call Emmett now and ask if I can hang out." I told her as I took out my light blue razor and hit speed –dial three.

"What's up Nik?" He answered his phone casually.

"Can I hang out with Aly?"

"_Is all of your homework done?"_

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Emmett."

"_Yeah. What are you guys going to be doing?"_

"Can I got to the football game with her?"

"Umm, sure. Edward will probably pick you up. What time do you think it will end?"

"Maybe Ten thirty."

"_Okay, he'll pick you up at the front entrance of the High School Football stadium."_

"Okay Emmett."

"_Do you have enough money for food and stuff?"_

"Yeah, I have like twenty bucks."

"_Okay love you Nik."_

"Love you too Emmett."

"Be careful."

"Sure, sure." I heard him laugh on the other end of the phone.

"_Bye sis." _

"Bye bro." Then we hung up.

"Okay Al I can go. Edward is picking me up at like ten thirty he can probably give you a ride."

"Okay thanks."

"No problem. Do you want to go to your house to get changed and stuff?"

"Sure!" She exclaimed as we started jogging towards her street.

So about five minutes of walking we finally made it to her house.

"Hi mom, dad!" She greeted her parents as we walked into the house. Her dad built this house for them before her sixteen-year-old brother Johnny was born.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer." I smiled at them.

"Hi girls!" After they greeted us we ran up to her room!

"You should wear this Nik!" Alyson exclaimed as she held up her dark denim skirt and dark blue t-shirt that read 'Misery Buisness'. We're the same size so we borrow clothes and shoes ALL the time!!

"Okay cool! Thanks!"

"Oh Al you should definitely wear this!" I cheered tossing her dark denim jeans and a red t-shirt that had the band 'Paramore' on it.

"Yeah this is awesome!" She said as she slid the shirt over her head.

"And you should wear these shoes." I handed her a pair of red and black-checkered converse chucks.

"Nik you have to wear these!!" She tossed me a pair of white and blue Puma shoes.

After I tied the shoes we walked downstairs, grabbed four packs of 'Spongebob Square Pants' gummy snacks and walked toward the high school.

"Go Spartans!" Aly and I cheered as the running back of our high school team ran for the touch down right before halftime.

"_That leaves us Spartans 14 and Knights 3!" The announcer guy announced as a lot of people got up to do their 'Halftime' stuff._

The rest of the game went pretty quickly. The Spartans beat the Knights 27-14. Now Aly and I are just waiting for Edward to pick us up.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Aly smiled as we sat down on the curb.

"Yeah it was I had a great- HOLY SHEEP DIP that guy is so hot!" I exclaimed as I saw Derrick James walking the opposite direction.

"Yeah he's pretty cute." Aly sighed. "But I like Masen Adams better."

"What ever." I chuckled and stood up when Edward's silver Volvo pulled up.

"How was the game?" He asked as he started pulling out of the school.

I yawned before answering. "It was fun. The Spartans won 27-14."

"That's cool." He smiled and headed for Al's house.

"Thanks for the ride Edward!" Aly exclaimed as she got out of the Volvo. "I'll call you tomorrow Nik!"

"Okay! Bye!" I called out as she ran up to her house.

"Thanks for picking us up Edward." I thanked as I climbed over the armrest into the front seat.

"No problem. But Nikki I really appreciate if you didn't do that."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine."

When we entered our house I was exhausted. I said goodnight to everyone, went upstairs, brushed my teeth, got my PJS, popped in 'Material Girls' and climbed into my bed. I fell asleep about a half hour after the movie started.

The weekend was fairly cool. I hung out with Aly the whole time. We talked about Masen and Derrick. And unfortunately it's Monday and we're at school.

Aly and I are sitting at lunch with one of our friends, Haylie Bass.

"Okay, why do you two keep looking at Masen and Derrick?" She asked us as she unwrapped her brownie her mom packed for her.

"Well I like Masen and Nik likes Derrick. That's why?" Aly answered smiling.

"I dare you two to ask them out then."

"Haylie are you crazy!? You know I'm not allowed to date. My brothers would totally _FREAK_ out if they _find_ out." I yelled but whispered at and pushed a strand of my hair out of my face.

"Well don't let them find out."

"Fine." I sighed, taking a bite out of my banana Jasper packed for me.

Before Aly and I were about to get up we saw Masen and Derrick approaching us.

"Hey girls!" They greeted.

"Hey." We greeted back with HUGE smiles on our faces.

"So we were wondering if you and Aly would like to come with us to Rita's." Derrick addressed to me with his gorgeous smile.

"Umm, when." I bit my lip, trying to hide my enthusiastic smile that was going to spread across my face.

"Now." Masen answered not taking his eyes off of Aly.

"So we're ditching school?" Aly questioned looking into Masen's perfect green eyes.

"Well, some of it, we'll be back before school's over."

"Okay, we'll go with you." I stood up and not a second later Aly stood up too.

"Good. Let's go." Derrick put his arm around me and Masen did the same to Aly.

It was pretty easy to sneak out of the school. There was a lot of commotion in the hallway so we snuck out one of the side doors.

"Haha! Guys we should probably head back to school now! Haha!" I squealed as Derrick pushed me on a swing in the park that we stopped at coming back from Rita's.

"I guess you're right." Derrick sighed as he stopped the swing and pulled me off of it.

"Guys do we have to go back, I mean who's going to miss us really?" Aly asked right before Masen put his arm around her again.

"Unfortunately Aly. You know my brothers; they'll freak if they found out I just left in the middle of the school day."

"True."

It took us about fifteen minutes to walk back to school from the park. It would've been sooner but I tripped on a stick and I just couldn't stop laughing.

We walked around the school to the side door we left from.

"Shit." I heard Derrick mumbled as he tried opening the door.

"What?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's locked."

"Well, lets try all the side doors, one of them has to be unlocked." Masen suggested then grabbed Aly's hand and ran toward another side door.

We ran around the whole school but all of the doors were locked. I guess it was a safety thing.

"Guys what do we do?" I asked frantically, and then I got a brilliant idea. "I know!"

Everyone starred at me weirdly.

"No one's ever in the lunchroom at this time; we can climb through that big window."

"That idea might just work!" Aly cheered.

The guys went first so they can help us in. After Masen went I let Aly go; so far so good. When I was sliding through the window, my belt loop on my jeans got stuck.

"Guys, I'm stuck!" I whispered loudly.

"I can't get it unstuck." Aly announced frantically.

"Hey!" We heard a very familiar bellow come from the other end of the cafeteria. Of course it had to be our principle, Mr. Kalajeta. "Did you guys really think you would get away with ditching school?"

Masen spoke up. "Well we were coming back."

"And you think that is better? Get in my office now!"

"Umm, Mr. Kalajeta we have a problem." I pointed to me just sitting on the slightly large windowsill.

He sighed before the young principle walked over.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get scissors."

"No! These are my favorite jeans!" I protested. When he looked at me his short brown hair got all messed up.

"Nikki, there are two ways to get out of this position. One, we cut the belt loop or two you take off your pants. And I doubt you want to do that."

I rolled my eyes before answering. "Go get the scissors."

"That's what I thought. The rest of you follow me." As he walked away the others followed with their heads hung low.

All I kept thinking was 'I'm sooooo grounded.'


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki's POV

**After I cut my pants from the window and jumped down, I trudged to the principal's office to join the others.**

**Derrick and Masen were sitting in two chairs along one wall, and Aly was sitting in one of the two across from them. Aly smiled slightly as I entered, and gestured for me to sit next to her.**

**Just as I sat down, the principal walked in, wearing a very I-cannot-wait-for-the-end-of-school look on his face.**

**Principal Kalajeta sat down in his black high top chair. "Do you guys have an explanation for what you were doing?" When no body answered him he continued. "I'll tell you what this looks like. It looks like you guys snuck off of campus to have some fun to ditch school."**

"**Dude it's not that big of a deal, we only skipped for like a half hour." I spoke up, pushing my luck.**

**He threw me a disapproving look before speaking. "It is a big deal **_**dude!"**_** I rolled my eyes when he put the emphasis on dude. "And you didn't skip for a half hour, it was TWO hours!"**

'**Wow, I didn't realize it was that long.' I thought to myself as I looked at Derrick. 'But it was totally worth it.'**

**He turned to Aly and the boys. "I'm calling your parents. And Nikki I'm calling your brother."**

**I glared at him. "Which one?"**

"**Umm, Jasper." **

**I sighed as I sunk into the blue chair. **

"**Go get your things, they're going to pick you up. And you have two weeks detention starting tomorrow." **

**We all stood up, but before we left I had to say something. "Two weeks don't you think that's a little harsh?"**

**The stare he gave me told me that I better shut my mouth. "Get your things now." **

**After we left the principal's office, Aly and I walked together to our lockers to get out things. **

"**God, this SUCKS!" I exclaimed. **

**Aly just groaned and responded, "I know!! My parents are gonna kill me!"**

"**You think your parents are bad. Try three very overprotective older brothers." She nodded in agreement.**

**As Aly and I were walking back to the office I spotted Jasper's Silver Lexus in the parking lot next to Aly's mom's Blue BMW.**

"**Hi Jasper!" I greeted sweetly as I walked into the office and saw him sitting on the bench waiting for me.**

"**Nikki Grace Cullen what do you have to say for yourself?" Jasper demanded of me as I blushed when he said my full name. The reason I was embarrassed was because Derrick was sitting right there waiting for his parents.**

"**Umm sorry." I shrugged.**

"**Yeah I bet you are." I heard him mumbled before he put a hand on my shoulder to guide me out of the office. I tried turning around to see what's going on with Aly but I only got a glimpse at what looked like her mom just talking to her calmly.**

**Jasper and I were silent for about five minutes in the car before he spoke.**

"**When we get home I want you to go to your room."**

**I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Whatever." **

**It took us about ten minutes to get home. After we entered the house I stormed up to my bedroom and slammed the door.**

**It felt like I was in my room for hours before my three brothers came in.**

**They didn't even talk; they were just starring at me as if they were waiting for me to say the first word.**

"**Okay guys I know you're mad but I don't think its really that big of a deal." I told them softly. **

**I could tell Emmett was trying not to loose it. "Nikki, you ditched school for two hours, and you don't think it's a big deal?"**

**I shrugged my shoulders.**

"**Well I can tell you this; you're grounded for a month, no TV, computer, phone and you can't go anywhere except school, the hospital, the police station and the Swan's house."**

"**But Emmett!" I whined throwing a blue oval pillow on my dark ocean blue carpet. **

"**No buts Nik, dinner's going to be ready in about fifteen minutes, can you set the table for seven?"**

**I nodded and got up off the bed when Edward's voice stopped me.**

"**Give me you cell phone Nik." He held out his hand.**

**I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. Edward gave me a certain look that told me I better give him my phone right now. "Fine." I went in my pocket and pulled out my light blue razor and slammed it in his hand. He gave me another look that warned me about my attitude. "Are Bella, Alice and Rosalie coming?"**

"**Yeah." The three of them replied as I started walking down the stairs. **

"**What are we having anyway?" I asked walking into the kitchen, deciding on what dishes to get. **

"**Oh, we're having homemade Mac & Cheese." Emmett answered walking into the kitchen with Rosalie holding his hand. **

"**Hey Rosalie!" I greeted as she smiled back to me in response. "You didn't make it did you?"**

"**No Edward did." He squinted his eyes at me when he saw my relieved face. "And what's wrong with my Macaroni and Cheese?"**

"**Well nothing… if you don't have taste buds." I pursed my lips to try to hide my smile but failed. **

**Emmett was lost for words. The only thing he said was, "That hurts Nik, that hurts." He joked pretending to wipe a tear away. **

"**Whatever Em." I chuckled. "Edward makes the best Macaroni and Cheese."**

**I walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room with eight white bowls in my hand. **

**Five minutes later the seven of us were seated at the slightly large brown table in the middle of the dining room. **

**The seating arrangement was Emmett at one of the ends; Rosalie at his right; Jasper at his left; Alice on Jasper's left; Bella on Rosalie's right; Edward on Bella's right and I was on the other end. **

"**Crap!" I exclaimed then everyone looked up at me like I was crazy. **

"**Forget to take your meds today Nik?" Emmett joked.**

"**No, there's a new One Tree Hill on tonight and I've been waiting for like a month for its return!"**

"**Well you can't watch it." Edward retorted stuffing a fork full of Mac and Cheese in his mouth.**

"**Can't my grounding start tomorrow?" I whined.**

"**No Nikki it starts tonight. So no One Tree Hill or any show." Emmett answered.**

"**But~"**

"**No buts Nik, you can record it." Jasper stepped in.**

**I sighed shoving a huge fork full of Mac and Cheese into my mouth. "Fine." I mumbled. **

**After dinner I helped clean up then I went to my room and spent the rest of the night up there.**

**I got a lot accomplished. I cleaned my room; finally! I worked on a book report that was due tomorrow, I finished the first book in the 'Vampire Academy' series and I drew an awesome picture of Derrick! It was about 11:30 pm and I decided to go to bed.**

**The Next Day**

**Dana's POV**

**I cannot believe another guy broke up with me. I mean it's not like I'm not a loving person. But I always seem to drive people away from me. It's the same thing every time. They always hate how many times I take a break for a smoke. They always hate how many times I get drunk. They hate how many times I skip school a year. They seem to hate everything about me. Yeah, so I've had sex with a couple of guys. What's the big deal?**

**I was hanging out around the park and the ice cream stand one day when I saw Nikki buying an ice cream. I'd seen her around school, and I knew that she was the one who had thrown the rocks at the principal through his open window last spring. I remember how she kept ducking under the window every time the principal looked out. I put out my last cigarette, and walked over to her. **

"**Hey Nikki."**

"**Uhh hey Dana." She looked at me confusedly. Probably because I'd never talked to her before.**

"**So how'd you like detention?" I asked her considering that we just walked out of it. **

"**Okay I guess. Is there something that you wanted?" **

"**No, I just wanted to talk."**

"**Why? You never talked to me before." She started to walk away but I caught up with her. **

"**I know but I'm talking to you now. Do you want to hang out or something?"**

"**I can't, I'm grounded and Emmett told me if he was going to let me walk home I have to go home right after detention." She explained as we kept walking.**

"**Oh. If you don't mind me asking, how long you grounded for?"**

"**A month." She rolled her eyes. "My brothers can be so… UGH sometimes but, I love them."**

"**Oh so Emmett isn't your dad or anything?" I didn't know ANYTHING about Nikki or her family… NOTHING!**

**I saw her face lower and it wasn't a good thing. 'Crap what did I say?' was all I kept thinking for five long seconds before she answered. **

"**No my parents died a little over a month ago."**

"**Oh my God I'm so sorry. I didn't know~" She cut me off. **

"**No it's okay I know." She gave me a weak smile as I saw a police cruiser pull up next to us. **

"**Nikki I got off early do you want me to drive you?" A young, hot guy asked her.**

"**Yeah sure." She turned to me. "Well that's my brother Emmett, I have to go but I'll see you at school tomorrow."**

"**Okay. Bye Nikki." **

"**Bye." She got in the car and he drove off. **

**Nikki's POV**

"**So Nikki who was that girl you were talking to?" Emmett asked curiously sort of like he already didn't approve of her. **

"**Her name's Dana Sinclair. It was the first time she ever talked to me." I answered putting my legs up on the dashboard. **

**Emmett shooed my legs off of the dashboard before speaking again. "Nikki I don't want you talking or hanging out with her."**

**I wrinkled my face. "Why not?"**

"**Well because about six or seven months ago she was arrested for drugs and her parents had to bail her out. I don't think she's a very good influence."**

"**Emmett, like I said it was the first time she had ever talked to me; so I don't really know when she'll talk to me again."**

"**Okay, but I don't want to find out you have been hanging around her. A simple 'hey' or 'how are you' is fine."**

"**Whatever." I shrugged my shoulders as I played with the string that was hanging from my blue jeans. "Emmett when I get home can I quickly call Aly? I know I'm grounded but she wasn't in school today so I just wanted to see if she's okay." **

"**Okay just this one time and only for ten minutes; no longer."**

"**Thanks Emmett!" I squealed in excitement.**

**When Emmett and I arrived to our house I ran up the stairs to my room to call Aly. **

"**Remember Nikki only ten minutes." I heard Emmett call from down stairs. **

"**Yeah, yeah I remember." I shrugged off and shut the door to my room and hopped on my bed. **

"_**Hello?" **_**I heard a groggy voice that sounded like Aly's on the other end. **

"**Aly?"**

"_**Yeah, hey Nik."**_

"**Hey I talked Emmett into letting me call you because you weren't in school today and I was just making sure you were okay." **

"_**Yeah I'm fine I just have the flu. How bad is it?" **_**She wondered about my punishment.**

"**I'm grounded for a month with like no privileges at all. How about you?"**

"**Same. But since I'm sick my parents are holding off on my grounding so I can watch T.V and stuff. But when I'm better, I have nothing." **

"**Oh I can't believe you're sick! Oh guess who talked to me today?"**

"_**Who?"**_

"**Dana Sinclair."**

"_**What did she want?"**_

"**She said she just wanted to talk."**

"**Well that's something new."**

"**Yeah, but Emmett saw me talking to her and he asked who she was and he said he doesn't want me to talk or hang with her ever." **

"_**Oh, because of that drug bust thing a few months back?"**_

"**Yeah. Was I the only one that didn't know about it?" I chuckled. **

"_**Haha probably."**_

**The conversation was going on for a bit; it seemed like ten minutes to me but I guess it wasn't considering that Emmett barged through the door like there wasn't one in the first place. **

**Before I could even speak he unplugged the phone.**

"**Emmett what the heck!" I screamed sitting up on my bed now. **

"**Nikki I said ten minutes you were going on twenty!" He boomed crossing his muscular arms over his chest. **

"**What, were you listening on my conversation?" I squinted at him.**

**He looked at me with an angry look on his face. "No, I wasn't listening in on your conversation, but I was watching the clock. I said that you could be on the phone for TEN MINUTES, and you were talking to Aly for almost TWENTY."**

"Well SOORRRRY. But it was only like what, ten extra minutes? So do me a favor, and chill."

**"WHAT did you just say to me?"**

**Raising an eyebrow, I said, "You heard me."  
He stared at me again for another few minutes, and then he blew up. Again. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!?!?! OK. I AM DONE WITH ALL OF YOUR CRAP! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR ANOTHER TWO WEEKS! DO YOU HEAR ME!? YOU. ARE. DONE!"**

**With that, he stormed out my room, taking my phone with him. Groaning, I fell back onto my bed, realizing that I was going to have absolutely no life for the next month and a half.  
The next morning, I took my time walking downstairs. I trudged into the kitchen, not wanting to face Emmett after what happened the night before. Walking into the kitchen, I sighed in relief when I saw that Rosalie was the only one in the kitchen. Walking in, I made sure that I was acting cheerful and happy.**

**Opening the refrigerator, I smiled at Rose and said, "Hey! How was your night? Mine was okay, but I bet that Emmett has already told you all about that."  
Rosalie stared at me for a few moments, and then started asking me a few questions. "Uhh Nikki, are you feeling okay? I mean is there something that you need to talk about? Because, you know that you can talk to me about anything, right?"  
Sighing, I closed the refrigerator without taking anything out.**

"**Why does everyone keep asking me that? I don't always have to have some sort of crap going on in my life! Maybe I'm just tired of everyone poking their noses into my business! It's like I have NO privacy! What are you even doing here, anyway?"  
**

**Rose stared at me with a saddened expression on her face. "I'm here because your brothers had to leave early for work, and they wanted Alice, Bella and I to come over and make sure you stayed grounded. And as for barging in on your privacy, I really don't think that I've done much of that. And if the guys have been, that's probably just because they love you and want to be part of your life. I really think that you're the one who needs the attitude change here, Nik. Think about that." With that, Rose picked up her coffee and walked into the other room, where Alice and Bella were watching some early morning TV. Pouring myself a cup of coffee, I slowly walked into the other room, and stood behind the back of the couch.**

"**Rose?"  
"What is it, Nikki?"  
"I'm sorry about what I said. I really am. I just...Well, my brothers don't GET IT."  
Turning around, the Swans looked at me with curious looks on their faces. Sighing, I went to sit with them on the couch. "They never understand. They don't get why I don't tell them about everything that happens in my life. They don't understand that I skipped school with those guys. They just don't get it. Ever. And the whole Dana Sinclair thing! Yeah, I might talk to her once and a while, but its not like I'm going to turn all like druggy and stuff!" Pausing, I looked up and realized that all three of them were watching me with small smiles on their faces. **

"**What?" I asked curiously.  
Smiling, Alice said, "Hun, they don't get it because they're GUYS. They wont ever fully understand why a teenage girl has a freakish need to skip school just to hang out with a guy."**

**Adding to what her sister said, Bella spoke up, saying, "Yeah, you just have to realize that you can't freeze them out completely. Find a balance between your private life and what you tell your brothers."  
I sighed, saying, "Yeah. I guess."  
Rosalie added, saying, "And you also can't be skipping school to be with those guys."  
Smiling, I shrugged as I turned my attention to the television.**

**I spent the rest of the day with Alice, Bella, and Rosalie. We did all kinds of girl stuff-I never even realized that I was grounded! I felt different, too. I guess talking to them really helped me. All along, I think that all I had to do was talk to a girl who actually knew what was happening, and understood about all this stuff. Someone who was actually past their teen years. When my brothers came home that day, I talked to them about why I was so rude to all of them. Everything became calm between all of us, and after my month and a half of grounding was up, I was able to go places without pissing them off. Everything in my life was perfect for a while, until spring break, that is...**

**THE END.  
SEQUEL TO COME**


End file.
